The Legend of the Goddess Dragon: A Creation Myth
by Puffgirl1952 the 2nd
Summary: This is a Prologue to an Original story...my very own creation myth...


_**The Legend of the Goddess Dragon: A Creation Myth**_

 **I**

In the beginning there was nothing but an endless void of emptiness and yet from nothing came the Cauldron that slept. Soon something began to stir deep within the Cauldron; cracks formed that became numerous as liquid magma-like white energy began to bubble and the Cauldron woke.

The liquid magma of white energy began to stir and swirl as well as bubble that vaporous mist of energy flowed from the Cauldron, the mist became like an endless ocean around the Cauldron. Suddenly from within climbed a full mature adult wingless female Dragon of ethereal beauty and She lay on the Cauldron's lip; She was the Goddess Dragon and the first living creation born from the Cauldron.

As the Goddess Dragon rested; a pair of crystal-like wings began to grow from between Her shoulder blades and once they were dry, She took Her first flight around the Cauldron. The Goddess Dragon began an aerial dance and began to sing a beautiful haunting melody that caused the liquid magma of white energy to rise and overflow from the Cauldron.

When the energetic liquid magma met the energetic vaporous mist a great _flash_ like a silent big bang; once everything was cleared star-like orbs of light were floating among the endless sea of vaporous energy mist around the Cauldron. These star-like orbs of light pulsed with heartbeats and they became known as the Star Seeds of Realms; this was the first creation and yet to bring these worlds into being was no easy task, so the Goddess Dragon entered the Cauldron to rest.

Few moments later She rose into flight from the Cauldron and the Goddess Dragon was heavily pregnant. Soon the time to birth came and the Goddess Dragon sang to the Cauldron; the Cauldron created a bowl-like nest from its side and the nest had veins of energetic liquid magma running through it.

The Goddess Dragon carefully landed in the nest as She gave birth to two eggs; one was pure white and the other was pure dark. Exhausted from the pain of birthing; the Goddess Dragon lay curled around her eggs as She went to sleep.

She woke from Her rest when She felt movement from the eggs; the Goddess Dragon watched Her twin daughters be born at the same time from their eggs. One female Dragon was pure white and her twin sister was pure black; they were named Order and Chaos.

Order embodied Light and Balance; her twin Chaos embodied Darkness and Discord, the Goddess Dragon loved Her daughters equally. Order and Chaos curled up around each other as they went to sleep, and the Goddess Dragon reentered the Cauldron.

Soon Order and Chaos had their wings growing from between their shoulder blades; Order's wings were like crystal and Chaos' wings were like obsidian, and yet the wings shimmered with different colors. The Goddess Dragon rose from the Cauldron and She was pregnant once more; Order and Chaos took their first flight as their Mother went to the nest.

The twin daughters of the Goddess Dragon were beside their Mother as She gave birth to five new eggs; one egg was silvery blue, second egg was aqua blue, third egg was green with brown, fourth egg was fiery red and fifth last egg was pale gold. Order and Chaos arranged the five eggs into a five-pointed star; then the Goddess Dragon gave Her daughters a task, She taught them her Song and Aerial Dance before sending them above the Cauldron.

The sisters began a mirror dance of their Mother's Aerial Dance and they began to sing Her Song; the Cauldron answered the twin daughters as four heavenly orbs rose from the magma energy. A Sun and Three Moons lit the void; Order and Chaos continued singing and dancing as the Cauldron gave birth to two large Phoenixes.

The first Phoenix was male; he glowed like the Sun and was known as Solis. The second Phoenix was female; she glowed like the Three Moons and was known as Luna.

Six miniature Phoenixes were also born from the Cauldron; they were the Heralds of the Suns and Moons. Aurora; Phoenix of the Dawn, Oiens; Phoenix of Morning and Jento; Phoenix of Noon were to accompany Solis.

Iykofos; Phoenix of Twilight, Nyx; Phoenix of Night and Mesanychta; Phoenix of Midnight were to accompany Luna. The Phoenixes separated and began to guide the heavenly orbs around the Cauldron from East to West; when Solis and his Heralds had guided the Sun, they rested in their own nests as Luna and her Heralds guided the Three Moons.

Soon the time came for the five eggs to hatch and five male Dragons were born; they were the Elements of Spirit, Water, Earth, Fire and Air. Silvery Blue Dragon of Spirit Animus, Aqua Blue Dragon of Water Nympha, Green/Brown Dragon of Earth Tellus, Fiery Red Dragon of Fire Ignis and Pale Gold Dragon of Air Caeli.

Once the Sons of the Goddess Dragon had their wings grown; the Goddess Dragon had Her children enter the Cauldron to rest as She too took rest within their nest. Soon the seven Dragons rose from the Cauldron fully grown and the time to bring the Realms into fullness came.

The Goddess Dragon gave Her five Sons the task to create the Realms and they entered the Star Seeds of the Realms. Animus, Nympha, Tellus, Ignis and Caeli created a living core for each of the Realms; they made the Realms into different worlds.

Realms of eternal winter with natural hot springs, realms of oceans with various islands, realms of deserts with oasis, realms of mountains and fire with floating oasis islands, etc. The Goddess Dragon with Order and Chaos watched as the Element Dragons moved through one Realm to the next as they crafted the worlds carefully like artists.

"This universe shall be known as the Realms of Gaea;" said the Goddess Dragon, "it is time bring Life to these worlds!"

The Dragon Goddess chose one Realm to be the birthplace of the Dragon race; She brought Her children to this Realm where it was mountains, forests, volcanic and water. The Goddess Dragon was pleased with this Realm and found it perfect as Her two Daughters and five Sons gathered.

"I name this Realm; the Realm of Dragons and this shall be the birthplace of the Dragon race," said the Goddess Dragon as She looked to Her children. "Dragons born of Order and Chaos; sired by the Elements and to the Elements their bodies shall return!"

Once the task was given; the Goddess Dragon left Her children to fulfill their task…

* * *

 **II**

The Goddess Dragon returned to the Cauldron where ten beings waited; three human women, two human males, four female Dragons and one male Phoenix. The Goddess Dragon knew They were Her Siblings by the Cauldron and They were to help Her in the Realms' creation.

"I am; Clotho, Fate of the Distaff and Spindle of Life," said Clotho as She held Her Distaff and Spindle. "I spin the Thread of Life as Life is created and grows!"

"I am; Lachesis, Fate of the Loom of Destiny," adds Lachesis as Her Loom floats behind her. "I weave the Thread into a Tapestry of Life; I weave the paths and choices along with various futures that the Life will have!"

"I am; Atropos, Fate of the Shears of the Soul," said Atropos as She held the Shear. "I finish the Tapestry by cutting the Thread and insure the Life is born!"

"I am; Chronos, the Phoenix of Time," continued the twilight colored Phoenix with the garnet eyes. "I ensure that the Cycle of Life is kept in Balance, Time ever flowing and History recorded!"

"I am; Ahura-Mazda," began Ahura-Mazda who had gold wings and his brother who had pitched black wings added: "I am; Ahriman and we are the Watchers of the Realms of Gaea!"

"I am; Bruma, Dragon of Winter," said diamond white Bruma with an aura of arctic cold. "I bring forth winter and the coldest night for when Nature needs to rest!"

"I am; Ver, Dragon of Spring," said lapis lazuli Ver with an aura of warmth. "I bring spring and the beginning of new life!"

"I am; Aestas, Dragon of Summer," said amber Aestas with an aura of heat. "I bring summer and the time of bounty that comes to fruit!"

"I am; Ruina, Dragon of Autumn," said amber Ruina with an aura of coolness. "I bring autumn and the time of harvest before winter comes!"

"We have much work to still do;" said the Goddess Dragon as She led Her Siblings into the Realms of Gaea.

They entered the Realm of the Dragons and the Goddess Dragon was pleased to see that Her children had accomplished their deed. Order and Chaos had birthed sixty eggs; a dozen eggs each sired by their brothers the Elements.

Order and Chaos were proud expecting mothers, and the Elements were proud fathers. Clotho began spinning Threads of Life that represented the unborn Dragons and Lachesis began weaving a Tapestry of Dragons that depicted the life of the Dragon race.

"Creation is not done yet;" said the Goddess Dragon as She led everyone but Order and Chaos to another Realm.

Within this Realm were pillars that connect the land to the sky; there were mountains, forests and rivers. In the center was a great tree known as Yggdrasil the World Tree and from its roots flowed six rivers, there was something unique about this Realm that the five Elemental Dragons had created.

"This shall be the Realm of the Immortals;" said the Goddess Dragon with some pride, "here the Fates and the Watchers shall watch over the Realms of Gaea. Many will come seeking guidance or come to fulfill a quest or anything of their hearts' desires!"

The Tapestry of the Dragons was soon hanging from a branch of Yggdrasil; the Goddess Dragon with Her five Sons began to create the various races that will live within the Realms of Gaea. They first created the animals that began to migrate by air, water and land into the Realms after Animus gave them the Breath of Life and his Mother blessed them to be fruitful, and multiply.

Next they created different races of dwarves, nymphs, naiads, elves, centaurs, etc. These races were given long life to a certain age before passing; they were blessed to be fruitful and multiply as they were sent out into the Realms.

The last race the Goddess Dragon called humans and they were shaped in the images of the Fates, Ahura-Mazda and Ahriman. The humans embodied the five Elements; their bodies were created from Earth, their blood represented Water, their hearts beat like Fire and the Breath of Life was breathed into them.

Men and women with different colored skin, hair and eyes; blessed by the Goddess Dragon and sent out into the Realms of Gaea. The Fates wove the different Tapestries of the different races along with the Tapestry of Humanity; each Tapestry soon hung from the branches of Yggdrasil.

The Goddess Dragon with Her Sons and the four Seasonal Dragons returned to the Realm of the Dragons. Soon the offspring of Order and Chaos were born; the Dragons born of Order became known as the Dragons of Order and the Dragons born of Chaos became known as the Dragons of Chaos.

The Goddess Dragon blessed the Dragon race and gave everyone one last task; that they live together in harmony, respect each other and watch over everyone. Then the Goddess Dragon returned to the Cauldron where She settled into the nest and went to sleep.

* * *

 **III**

The Age of Harmony was known as a blessed age; the Dragons began to spread throughout the Realms of Gaea. The Seasonal Dragons mated with the Elemental Dragons and had their own offsprings; even Chronos had created his own Dragon offsprings who had His Powers.

The races flourished and were prosperous; Life and Death were well balanced as the souls of the dead became Guardian Spirits. Ahura-Mazda created two sons named Atar who became Lord of Fire and Mithra who became Lord of Light.

Ahura-Mazda also chose eight worthy souls to become Amesha-Spentas who embodied eight virtues of His. Yet Ahriman soon became jealous of His twin brother and wanted to create a child of his own.

Order and Chaos were well balanced with each other; they loved their children equally and they lived in harmony with their brothers, the Elemental Dragons. Order was fascinated by the various races and liked to spend time with each race especially the human race that she found unique.

Chaos liked the various races because of their near immortal life but she did not like the human race as they seem to be too childlike as they multiplied. Ahura-Mazda with His two sons and the Amesha-Spentas liked to guide the human race more; while Ahriman would try to cause trouble.

Order found seven different people who seemed represent what she represented and decided to make them into Gods to help the people of the Realms of Gaea. She brought her seven chosen to the Realm of the Immortals and found rose pink and pale gold peaches with an inner glow, and a heavenly scent growing on Yggdrasil.

The Fates allowed her to pick seven of these peaches that became known as Immortal Peaches and Order created seven elixirs with three drops of her blood mixed in. Order's seven chosen drank the elixirs and their mortal forms were burned away as seven Gods of Order was born, and their names were…

Belisama; Goddess of Lakes and Rivers, Phoebe; Goddess of Prophecy, Andraste; Goddess of War, Cernunnos; Horned God of Fertility and Hunt, Taliesin; God of Music, Anataboga; World Serpent, and, Ma'at: Goddess of Law and Balance. After these Gods of Order who became known as the Noble Gods were born; they brought the various races closer together and guided them.

Chaos became jealous of what Order did and she decided to try something similar; but she wanted to create Dark Gods who would balance with the Noble Gods. She too found seven individuals who embodied what she represented and Chaos brought her chosen to the Realm of the Immortals.

The Fates allowed Chaos to pick seven Immortal Peaches and Chaos made seven elixirs mixed with three drops of her blood. Chaos' chosen drank the elixirs and their mortal forms were also burned away as seven Gods of Chaos were born, and their names were…

Ereshkigal; Goddess of Death, Nergal; God of the Underworld, Lilith; Goddess of Demons, Arethusa; Goddess of Lust, Chernobog; God of Darkness, Loki; God of Trickery and Wendego; God of Flesh. These seven Dark Gods began to cause trouble and began to fight the seven Noble Gods.

Suddenly war broke out; followers of Order and the Noble Gods fought the followers of Chaos and the Dark Gods. Even the Dragons of Order and Chaos joined their Mothers; only the Fates, Chronos, the Phoenixes, the Elemental and Seasonal Dragons did not chose a side.

Soon Ahriman mated with Chaos and sired a nine-headed male Dragon named Azhi-Dahaka who began to attack the Realms. Azhi-Dahaka fed on a Realm's life-force; he devoured the flesh of the living and dead, his hunger knew no bounds.

The Dragons began bonding with certain individuals and the first Dragon Lords were created during the war that became known as the Age of War. Soon the Cycle of Life and Death became unbalanced that the spirits of the dead began to march towards the Cauldron.

* * *

 **IV**

The wails of the spirits of the dead marching toward the Cauldron woke the Goddess Dragon from Her sleep. When She saw the line of the countless spirits and the cries they gave; the Goddess Dragon knew that something was wrong and entered the Realms of Gaea.

The sounds of battle greeted Her and the Goddess Dragon was horrified at the war that had been going on during Her sleep. Chaos with Ahriman was fighting Order with Ahura-Mazda; they were equally matched and their fighting looked as if it would not stop.

"ENOUGH;" cried the Goddess Dragon as She entered the fray.

But both Chaos and Ahriman were too far gone as they struck a great blow to the Goddess Dragon; Her cry of pain halted the war of both sides. The Goddess Dragon knew that Her Daughters' War will be never-ending; but She was determined to give the Realms a chance of not being destroyed.

The Goddess Dragon released a great light that spread throughout the Realms and engulfed Her Daughters along with Ahura-Mazda and Ahriman…

[ _ **From the History of the Realms**_ ]


End file.
